One and only (formally 6 fandoms)
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: Different one-shots for Sailor Moon. The one-shots won't be connected unless said in notes in the beginning of each chapter. CHAPTER 1 AND 4 UPDATED.
1. chapter 1 : I can't believe it

**Just an random idea...**

 ** _Name:_** ** _" I can't believe it... "_**

 ** _Show / Character Pairing: Sailor Moon Super S ; Non-cannon ; no specific pairings_**

 ** _Rating: T ; mentions of major injuries_**

 ** _Summary: At the end of Super S, Sailor moon jumped off the stone-like platform, trying to save Chibi-Moon. Chibi-Moon wakes up and summons Pegasus, who saves them in time. What if Pegasus wasn't strong enough to carry them both?_**

"My young-lady is calling me..." Helios said and he disappeared from where he last was. The situation was bad. _Really_ bad. The four inner senshis were badly injured, the outer senshis are nowhere to be seen.

Pegasus teleported to where Chibi-Moon and Princess Serenity was. He let the two of them get on his back with his magic and was about to teleport them both safely to the ground when he realizes something.

"Princess Serenity? I can not carry both of you at the same time! I am not strong enough!" Pegasus said as he internally curses at himself. Serenity's face fell. She nodded.

"Chibi-Moon, promise me something..." Serenity said to the pink haired girl.

"Yes?" The younger girl replied.

"Promise me you will tell the others that I love them. Promise me you will live your life to the fullest." Serenity said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Chibi-Moon felt terrified when she understood what was happening.

"No...no...no...don't, mommy..DON'T" Chibi-Moon exclaimed, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Serenity mouthed a "I love you" once last time before jumping off of Pegasus.

"MAMA!" Chibi-Moon yelled.

"M'lady, please! Stay still!" Pegasus said. He delievered her to safety ( Hiwaka Shrine) before going to the other princess. Pegasus found Princess Serenity rather quickly. Quick enough for no one to notice her anyway. He took her on his back to the same room Chibi-Moon was in, in Hikawa Shrine. He was rather glad the senshi of Mars wasn't here. Or else she could be mad enough to burn him alive. He had already feel bad enough because this was _his_ fault, he didn't need a burn mark on his back to remember that. Pegasus transformed back into his human form and carried the barely alive moon princess in the shrine. When he opened the door, ChibiUsa ( who had detransformed ) almost jumped at the sight of the two. She took in Serenity's current state. Serenity's once white dress had now been stained with blood. Miraculously, her head wasn't the first part of her body that got hit, that was her back. Her being a princess must have somehow protected her since she was still breathing. It was a weak breathing, but it still counted. ChibiUsa set out a bed on the floor and helped Helios layed the moon princess down before trying to use Serenity's communicator. Serenity's communicator was different then Sailor Moon's. Her communicator was a vintage heart-shaped watch that had all the planetary symbols on it with a white moon in the middle ; indicating the owner. ChibiUsa pressed the symbols of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus first.

"Hello? Who is this? I haven't seen a white colored moon symbol before..." Mars said. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all mumbled something in agreement. ChibiUsa then pressed the rest four symbols. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto came on. But no Saturn...

"Isn't the white moon suppose to be for the princess? What's going on?" Neptune said. She was in an amusment park with Haruka and Setsuna somewhere near Juuban, but not actually in Juuban when she heard her communicator go off and saw the white moon symbol.

"This is ChibiUsa on mama's communicator. *sniff* Come to Hiwaka shrine immediately, *sniff* we have an emergency." ChibiUsa said, trying to hold back her own tears. The seven senshis were immediately alarmed upon hearing ChibiUsa's voice and her words. She always called Usagi, well, Usagi when she's around them. The only time she would call her 'mama' is when something _really_ bad happened or when she is with the future Usagi ( Neo-Queen Serenity).

"On our way. Are you okay? Is Koneko-chan...?" Uranus asked, not wanting to finish her question.

"She saved me..*sniff* ...she's injured *sniff*...really bad...*sniff* this is all my fault..." ChibiUsa said. She couldn't help it as more tears fall down her face. ChibiUsa felt Helios's hand on her when she finished her sentence.

"I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault." Mercury said softly.

"Yeah, whatever the problem is, it's probably Usagi's fault for eating too much sweets." Mars said sarcastically. Little did she know, that was kind of _the problem_.

"That _is_ the problem..." ChibiUsa yelled into the communicator before shutting it down and breaking into sobs. Helios stood there, trying to comfort the young girl.

The senshis arrived rather quickly. They had all taken a look at the injured princess. Merucury is currently with her while the senshis were in another room, talking about what had just happened.

"So, you guys were barely alive when this happened?" A confused Haruka asked. The four inner senshis nodded.

"Where were you? What happened to protect the princess first?" Mars said, angried. Haruka looked away. She hated when she fails to protect her friends, _especially_ when it comes to Usagi. Michiru was about to say something when they heard the princess stir.

"Oh mama, you're ok..." ChibiUsa said, she couldn't stop herself as tears over took this reunion. Usagi just sat there, with driplets of tears in her eye. She looked at the senshis gratefully. As if saying thanks for being here for her daughter when she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2 : Birthday Surprise

**Hi everyone** **! I decided to do a special one-shot for Sailor Moon because who doesn't love surprise parties? (If you don't, sorry I didn't mean to offend you)** **Note that this story is more like crystal where most of the things are the same except they have more advanced technology then the original anime ( for example, instead of flip phones, cell phones)**

 ** _Name: Birthday surprise_**

 ** _Show: Sailor Moon_**

 ** _Setting: After the fifth season (Sailor Stars), with ChibiUsa staying with Usagi again._** ** _Summary: ChibiUsa doesn't know what to give Usagi on her birthday and asks some people for help._**

(6/29)

"What about an surprise party?" a girl with dark purple hair asked. She had on a cute yellow sundress that contrasted her hair color. A pink haired girl nodded.

"I was thinking about that too, but where?" the pink haired girl said to the other girl. Then three others entered.

"What do we have here?" a sandy blonde asked, seeing the mess of different colorful paper on the table.

"Haruka-papa, ChibiUsa needs help with Usagi-san's birthday surprise." the purple girl said.

"What do you need help with, Small Lady?" a dark green haired women from behind the sandy blonde asked.

"I want to throw her a surprise party but I don't have enough space in our house." ChibiUsa said.

"Why don't you throw it here? We don't mind, do we, Haruka-chan?" a turquiose haired girl standing on the other side of the sandy blonde asked.

" 'Course not, Michiru-chan. We'll distract her for the day and you with Hotaru-chan can decorate with Rei and the others." Haruka replied.

"Setsuna-san, I need to get her something at the jewelry shop. Can you come with me? We also need to inform Mamo-chan and the others." ChibiUsa said to the tall dark green haired woman. Setsuna nodded.

(Time skip)

ChibiUsa and Setsuna had been walking around the jewelry shop for 15 minutes, and yet ChibiUsa made no sign of buying anything. She shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing here seems to me is good enough, maybe nothing can top her engagment ring from Mamo-chan..." ChibiUsa said to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded. She looked around the store, maybe there's something they missed?

"What about that?" Setsuna pointed at the stand that the store employees are setting up. The sign said,

 _In the name of the moon,_

 _We will punish you if you don't buy our new product that was inspired by the Sailor Senshis that saved this city from many evil sources._

 _Introducing, the Sailor Senshi Charm Bracelet!_

 _This amazing bracelet includes 10 different charms that represent our lovely senshis._

 _It comes with the charms of,_

 _Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and last but certainly not least, Sailor Chibi-Moon!_

 _Buy Now to also have the limited edition charm necklace that matches!_

 _*Also available is the Tuxedo Kamen charm and the rare limited edition, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon!_

"Oh Setsuna-san! It's perfect! Usagi-chan will love it. Although I wonder how they knew about Chibi-Chibi." ChibiUsa said, excited. She thought of the little pink senshi that fought by her mom's side while Mamoru couldn't. She quickly walked over and grabbed a set of the charm bracelet and necklace, along with the two other charms. She brought them (they were quite expensive but ChibiUsa somehow had enough money) and left the store with Setsuna. They went to the Crown where Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were hanging out. They were waiting for Usagi to show up, who, of course, was late. Setsuna and ChibiUsa quickly explained the situation to them and left before Usagi showed up. Then they went to Mamoru's apartment and did the same thing before going back to the outer senshi's house. ChibiUsa quickly said goodbye and went back to the Tsukinos' house, not wanting Ikuko, Kenji, or Usagi to worry if they got home first and couldn't find her.

ChibiUsa sighed happily when she got home. She was so glad she finally figured out what to do. She saw the way Usagi had eyed her suspiciously but she ignored her and went upstairs anyway. She took out her phone and called a group chat labelled 'Sailor Senshi'. She quickly deleted Usagi from the group and called. She made a mental note to add her in again later. She waited until everyone picked up, and made sure that Usagi couldn't hear her.

"Guys, make sure you pretend tomorrow that you don't know it was her birthday and Haruka-san, make sure you get here first thing tomorrow to pick her up. Get here as fast as possible and right after I leave, take her to the shopping district in Juban." ChibiUsa said over the phone, a few agreements and okays were heard over the phone and with that, she hung up. She added Usagi back into the group chat and walked outside her bedroom like nothing had happened.

 **This is part 1 of the Birthday Surprise one-shot. Part 2 will be out soon. Stay tuned!!!** **( Sadly, the product I described is not a real thing, or at least so far I'm aware of. There might be something close to it, but I didn't have a speicific product in mind when I wrote this)**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise part 2

**Hello, I'm back again with the part 2 of this birthday one shot, just a fyi, the part 1 was the day before her birthday, meaning 6/29 and part 2 is her actual birthday.** **I am super sorry if I spelled certain words wrong.**

 _ **Name:** Birthday Suprise part 2_

 _ **Show:** Sailor Moon_

 _ **Rating:** K_

 _ **Summary:** ( Please view last chapter)_

 ** _I do not , and never will own Sailor Moon or its characters._**

ChibiUsa prepared herself for what could possibly be the worst thing she could do. She didn't tell the outers about this yesterday, and they are not aware of the things she is about to do. She woke up super early in the morning today, Usagi's birthday, so she could do this on her own. The inners had already known or at least had their own suspisions about her doing it. It was 2 am, enough time for her to time travel to Kinmoku to get the princess and come back in time for the party. She quietly transformed and used the space-time key to get to Kinmoku.

 _On Kinmoku,_

Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights were working on rebuilding their planet when a pink shooting star pasted. They were alarmed 3 minutes later, learning that the pink shooting star was entering their atmosphere. The Starlights were prepared for anything, so was the princess but they felt something oddly familiar about this pink shooting star.

The pink shooting star soon landed right infront of the four kinmokunians. Out of the shooting star, came a girl who strongly resembles Sailor Moon. The girl had on a fuku (again) similar to Sailor Moon's. She had pink hair in a more sharp looking odangoes. They saw the golden cresent on her forehead and immediately recongized the heir of the Lunar family.

Chibi moon fell on her bottom when she arrived at Kinmoku, the gravity was slightly different from earth. She brushed imaginary dust off of her fuku and bowed before introducing herself.

"Princess Kakyuu, Starlights, I am Sailor Chibi Moon. The daughter of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Chibi Moon said, she saw the confusing faces of the Starlights and quickly added,

"Who you know as Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba." The Starlights nodded in understandment.

"Small lady, is there something wrong?" Kakyuu asked, usually they send indiviual senshi when something was wrong. Chibi Moon shook her head 'no'.

"You see, on earth, it's baka-"

Chibi Moon clears her throat before continuing.

"It's Usagi's birthday today, and the outers doesn't know about this yet, but _I_ am bring Princess Kakyuu to the party. You two can come if you want, but on one condition..." Chibi Moon said, pointing to Maker and Healer. Fighter raise an eyebrow.

"What's the condition?" Fighter asked curiously, not that it affected _him_ or something.

"Say whatever was left unsay before leaving Earth again. I might not have been able to be with you guys because it wasn't possible for me to exist after Galaxia killed Mamo-chan, but I'm not blind. There was clearly something wrong with Minako and Ami ,too.

"So you want to put those four together." Fighter said as a matter of factly.

"Not necessarily, Venus and Ami had also had their lovers too. It wasn't just the moon princess and the earth prince, it was also the inner senshis with the. shitennous. So are you gonna do it?" Chibi Moon asked impatiently. Healer and Maker slowly nodded. A giant smile beamed on Chibi Moon's face. She grabbed the two 'lights' and motioned the princess to follow her. All the plans so far was going pretty well. Let's just hope the time isn't too late.

 _Back on Earth, 4 am._

ChibiUsa detransformed after she arrived back in her room. Thank god she doesn't share her room with Usagi or else this would've been a lot harder. The three cleaely had a face that said 'where are we?' ChibiUsa explained their plans and made sure they wouldn't get in the way of it.

 _Time skip to 6 am._

ChibiUsa and the three kinmokunians left the house before anyone could notice. As promised, Haruka was already waiting outside their house. When she saw the princess, Yaten and Taiki, it was a mixture of disbelif and confusion. ChibiUsa sneered and left with them for the outers' house. Haruka shook her head, _back to the plan_ , She thought. She tapped on the communicator, hoping to wake Usagi up. After the communicator, she can almost _see_ the rockus inside the Tsukinos' house. Usagi made her way downstairs and was about to run into Haruka before she stopped.

"Haruka-san! Come on, the meeting isn't here today, in fact probably not here, ever. Let's go to the shrine!" Usagi said, she pulled on Haruka's hand and tried to run off in the direction of the shrine but she couldn't. Haruka suddenly noticed that Usagi's hair was down, making her look much more mature then usual.

"Koneko-chan, calm down. There was no emergency. I just pressed it to wake you up." The tomboy-ish blonde said to the rushing princess. The princess stopped running and gave Haruka a pout along with a are-you-serious-? look. Haruka chuckled upon seeing that face Usagi made, full of anger, confusion, and regret for waking up so early.

"Let's go hang out today! C'mon, just the two of us." Haruka said, trying to cheer Usagi up. Then she thought of what she just said. She blushed realizing how much of a date she maded it sound like. Usagi raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded. Haruka got into her car and Usagi did the same thing.

Haruka drove her to the main shopping district and stopped at a cafe first. On the way to the cafe, Usagi yawned more then enough times. Haruka smiled. _She must've not slept well, she woke up at the sound of the communicator_ _alright_ _. But she didn't even check if it was for the whole group or her only, or who sent it. If she came out in that much of a hurry, she probably haven't had breakfast._ Haruka thought. She stopped and parked right infront of the cafe. She opened the door and realized that Usagi had fallen asleep on the passenger seat in the front. Haruka gently shook her princess, only to be responded with a " 5 more minute, mom..." by the younger blonde. Haruka chuckled. Usagi's eyes shot open, she knew that chuckle too well to know that it wasn't her mom.

"We're meeting up with Michiru-chan and Sets later." Haruka said, using her nickname for Setsuna. Usagi nodded. She swore she felt something that wasn't normal 10 minutes after ChibiUsa left in a hurry. _Maybe it's just my imagination?_ Usagi thought to herself.

They head inside the cafe, The waiter took their order. Haruka ordered a cup of black coffee with _no su_ _gar_ , and Usagi ordered one of the cafe's breakfast specials. After the waiter left, Usagi thought of asking Haruka if she felt something too. _But if she did, she would've told me. Right?_ she thought once more. As Usagi's thoughts fought in her mind, her worry for that strange feeling was written all over her face. Haruka frowned, then quickly put a smile back on her face.

"Koneko-chan, is there something you like to talk about?" Haruka asked. When she used her nickname for the shorter blonde, _that_ caught her attention.

"Haruka-san, you wouldn't hide something important from me, would you?" Usagi asked. Earning another frown from the sky senshi.

"Is there something going on? Did I miss something that happened? What today's date?" Haruka half lied. While it was true that she didn't know what Usagi was talking about, she knew and most likely won't ever forget, that today was her princess' birthday.

"I'm just so afraid... Last few years had went by fast, a lot of things had happened. Today _is_ very important, it marks an anniversary to that time where Kaorinite took my brooch and Mamo-chan put his life on the line and protected me against that daimon..."

Usagi sighed before continuing.

"I guess that also makes today one of the first days I had suspicions about you two being Uranus and Neptune..." Usagi finished. She remembered when she was in Haruka's car. She was on her way to Tokyo tower like Kaorinite had said. While they were passing a tunnel, Usagi swore she could've saw Uranus and Neptune in the places of Haruka and Michiru. She didn't want to believe it at first, she had liked those two back then ( she still does) unlike the others who were suspicious of them. She eventually had to believe it when they transformed right infront of her.

Haruka just nodded as Usagi continued thinking about whatever she was thinking. She had liked Usagi in the past, maybe even more then she would admit herself. But in the past, meaning before they reveal their identities and everything, Haruka had wanted to do everything she could've to keep Usagi safe. She remembered that day, and how her heart ached as she saw Usagi run into the Tokyo tower like a lamb running into a slaughter. She was so glad that Usagi didn't hold one of the talismans in her pure heart. She felt more...relieved when Usagi turned out to be Sailor Moon. That just means that she can protect herself more. She had expected a lot of things to happen ever since that day she and Neptune swore to find the talismans, but never had she expected that she carried one herself, along with Neptune and Pluto.

Usagi quickly finished her breakfast, not wanting Haruka to wait too long for her, she payed for their food and left with Haruka. _Was is possible that she doesn't remember what day it is?_ she wondered. Although it didn't bother her as much as the fact that Mamoru usually sends some type of happy birthday text to her. He didn't...

(Now, things on ChibiUsa's side)

ChibiUsa, Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu made it to the outers' house without any more obstacles. Hotaru was the one to open the door, her face looked like she had almost expected the three kinmokuians to show up with her. Hotaru greeted the princess with a giant hug. They went inside only to be greeted with a giant bag of what looks like decorations, a bunch of pale faces, and a bunch of 'Do you also see this?'s and 'Have I finally gone crazy?'s. Sure, the inners knew something close to this was going to happen, but none of them actually expected to see the two 'lights' after their fight with Galaxia.

ChibiUsa explained to the inners, who had shown up super early, about how she thought it would be a nice surprise for Usagi to see some old friends. In the 30th century, ChibiUsa had always tried to meet up with the starlights or Princess Kakyuu. In the end, she would end up either being stopped by someone and miss the meeting time, or miss the meeting because she was so busy.

"Why didn't you invite Seiya-kun?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Well, one, I didn't want to invite someone who almost unintentionally killed me and give them a chance to do so again. Two, the Uranus from 30th century always had this look when I try to bring it up to her. And she never liked the future Seiya either, I don't think. So if she doesn't like the future her, there was a big chance that she didn't like her in the present or in this case past." ChibiUsa explained. Makoto nodded.

"Well, you guys start on the decorating and catching up. We will go join Haruka-chan and Usagi-chan. When everything is ready, text me." Setsuna said. The group nodded as they start taking banners and tape that will go on the wall.

 _With Haruka and Usagi_

Haruka and Usagi left the restaurant, they got in Haruka's car and as Haruka drove both of them somewhere Usagi couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when she realises that no one seemed to remember what day it is.

Haruka stopped infront of a mall, she parked the car and texted Michiru their location. The two blondes head inside and started wandering around.

Michiru and Setsuna met up with them half an hour later. The four girls spent their day at the mall until about 5:30 pm when Setsuna got a text from Hotaru for comfirmation.

"Usagi-chan, it's about time for us to leave. We can drop you off, but do you mind if we go inside our house to pick something up first?" Setsuna said to her. Exchanging looks with Haruka and Michiru. Usagi nodded and they head off for the outers' house.

For Usagi, the car ride was longer then usual. She was _really_ disappointed that no one remembered. She's going to have to slap Mamoru harder then last time it seems...

She looked through the things she got. Thankfully, Haruka paid for most of them. She got a pair of white and golden sunglasses. A chained necklace with her birthstone. A new swimsuit and some cute stationaries for when the time school roles around again.

When they got to the outers' house, Usagi was half asleep until she got a beep on her communicator with a blue star on part of the screen. She gave it a tired smile and opened it.

"Oi, happy birthday, Odango!" Fighter said from Kinmoku. Haruka dropped the keys she was trying to use to open the door when she heard that voice. The three older senshi turned around to Usagi.

"Someone likes to say hi to you, Seiya..." Usagi said as she extended her arm in the middle of the three outer senshis.

"Who would like to-"

"How the heck can you call her on this, Kou?" Haruka said before Fighter could finish her sentence. Fighter snorted from the other side of the line.

"Hello to you too, ms. hot tempered..." Fighter replied. Usagi saw flames coming out of Haruka's nose.

"Luna installed an extension to the communicator after the defeat of Galaxia incase we need backup. Before you say anything, we will. We can't just defeat everything by ourselves. The time with Wiseman, _Pluto_ was killed. The time that I defeated Beryl, the inners were killed. _I_ was killed. I mean, I don't know but it would've been really helpful if you guys were there." Usagi said. Setsuna nodded. She had saw everything from the time door, and yet she couldn't have done anything else that was different.

"I understand, Usagi-chan. When you were captured by Prince Demande, when ChibiUsa turned to Black Lady, and when Endymion got brainwashed...I stood in my place for most of these events, but sometimes I just wish I could help you." Setsuna said. Suddenly an outburst came from the communicator.

" **When did you get captured? That good for nothing let that happen to you? I thought I made it clear that He was to protect you 24/7 after _I_ left? What--"**

"Seiya, **STOP YELLING**!" Usagi said. She hanged up on the poor kinmokunian frustratingly. Haruka smirked and opened the door. _No signs of decorations in the hallway, good. They must be in the living room._ Haruka thought to herself.

"Usagi, why don't you wait in the living room, we have to fetch something from the basement." Haruka said. The three took off, leaving Usagi alone. She slowly made her way to the living room. She opened the door.

 ** _SURPRISE!_**

The group yelled all at once. Causing Usagi to jump back a bit at the suddenly noise. Usagi went in and hugged everyone. Then, in the corner, she saw three people with silver, brunette and red hair. Her eyes widened. _That can't be..._ she thought as she walked over.

She gave them a big hug after her comfirmation that it _was_ Princess Kakyuu, Yaten, and Taiki. They caught up on everything including the restoration of Kinmoku. Usagi gladly shared with them their adventures before the Star Lights were here to help. Minako and Ami joined the group and helped Usagi explain.

"So let me get this straight, you jumped into a villain who at this point of the story is a giant puddle of death." Yaten said to Usagi, talking about pharaoh 90. Usagi sweatdropped at her discription of him and nodded. Michiru took a glass cup and a fork, she chimed them together to get the group's attention.

"First of all, happy birthday, Usagi. Second, Time for presents!" Michiru said. Usagi's eyes beamed up. She went to the table that was piled with gifts. Usagi picked up the tiniest box she could find. It was a red and green box, it reminded Usagi of Christmas, but of course, also of Maker and Healer since those were their colors. She opened the box and saw a cute keychain. It was a shooting star with the colors of red, blue, and green trailing behind it. She smiled. It was simple but enough. She gave Yaten and Taiki a giant hug and said thank you before moving on.

Next, she opened a larger box, but it was still tiny comparing to some of the other boxes. It was hot pink, it reminded Usagi of Chibi Chibi. Usagi stared at the box for a bit, not noticing the tears dripping down her face. _Whoever gave this hit a soft spot..._ Rei thought when she saw the tears on Usagi's face. Usagi soon opened the box anyway. Inside, was a charm bracelet of what seems like the senshis. Along with a matching charm necklace. Shs carefully picked the bracelet and necklace put of the box and put it on. In the box, she saw that there was two more things. She picked the two things up and studied them on her hands. Her fingers lingered on the Sailor Chibi-chibi Moon. She smiled while more tears trailed down her face. _Did she not like it that much?_ ChibiUsa thought, frowning.

" Chibi-chibi must be happy now, living where she's suppose to and belongs to... It was a short time, but she had fought with us. I can't help but be like a mother to miss my 'child' " Usagi said looking up at the ceiling, as if she was looking at Chibi-chibi. Princess Kakyuu smiled.

"Anyway, ChibiUsa-chan, thanks for the bracelet and necklace." Usagi said, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Princess, if you wouldn't mind, can I give you my gift?" Princess Kakyuu said. Usagi nodded in confusion. Princess Kakyuu did a weird hand gesture and in the air, appeared a little cute hot pink senshi. As soon as Usagi saw her, she ran toward the little senshi. She hugged and Chibi-chibi Moon hugged back. The group soon joined the hug. There was a long silence before Usagi thanked the princess and moved on. Chibi-chibi tugged on Usagi's hand, Usagi looked down and saw a little bunny hand-sewed stuffed animal and smiled.

"Thank you, Chibi-chibi-chan." Usagi said before taking a red box off the table. She opened it and found inside a pair of hair bows that she could put in her odangoes. She thanked Rei and continued on. Ami gave her a book on how to say english, which she _does_ need. Minako gave her a scratchbook of all the stuff they did together. There was a old ticket for a Three Lights concert, a picture of them playing that arcade game with Haruka. Them having a picnic with Hotaru. (etc.) Makoto gave her a customed handkerchief with the senshis on it. Haruka gave her 12 pairs of stud earrings each representing the senshis ( Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Chibi-Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-chibi Moon). Michiru gave her a off the shoulder dress that was a really cute shade of turquoise. Hotaru gave her a purple purse. Setsuna gave her a pair of new heels. Last but not least, Mamoru gave her a box of chocolate in the colors of the senshis and a bouquet of roses.

 _Best birthday ever..._ Usagi thought.

 **There you have it. The next chapter is going to be a Detective Conan chapter, please review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 : New friend

**Name :** **New friend** ( about 300 words)

 **Show / Ships : Sailor Moon / Usagi and Mamoru**

 **Rating : K**

 **Summary :** **Young Usagi and Mamoru having a picnic**

A girl with blonde hair up in a famous hairstyle named 'Odango' giggled. The boy next to her blushed. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. It was awfully obvious that the two children had a crush on each other.

"Thanks for helping me feel better..." The boy said. He looked at the red rose the little girl gave him and smiled.

"You're welcome. You can come over to my house sometimes. Now that you are free of the 'burden' of having a parent." The little girl said. The boy gave a half-heartingly chuckle.

"By the way, what is your name, princess?" The boy teased. The girl pouted at him.

"I am _not_ a princess. Not yet at least. I want to be a real one someday..." The girl said, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure, why not? My name is Chiba Mamoru. What is yours?" The young Mamoru said. Mamoru had just gotten out of the hospital and the girl that gave him a rose in the hospital invited him to go on a little playdate. He had miraculously survived a crash that his parents didn't. So, he said yes without hesitation.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." the little Usagi said. She smiled at Mamoru.

"Usa-chan, time to go home!" Someone yelled from far away. Usagi pouted but smiled again.

"I'll see you again soon, Mamoru-san!" Usagi said. She kissed him lightly on his cheek, causing him to blush harder then he already is. Mamoru managed to mumble out a 'bye' before Usagi left, skipping.


	5. Chapter 5 : Searching Day and Night

**Ok, I just had a random one-shot idea. This will stay in my one-shot series for now. Tell me what you think of it.**

 **Warning: I do not own Sailor Moon, and this is a Usagi x Haruka one-shot, so if you don't ship them, I don't recommand reading.**

(6/19)

 _Bam_! The door slammed open. A rushing ( and messy) Haruka runs into the shrine, her hair ruffled and one of her shoe was missing. The rest of the senshis turn to her in surprise. Taking in how Haruka was rushing so much that she lost a shoe, the senshis expected a good reason for her to call a senshi meeting on a sunday, during summer vacation. Haruka stepped into the room, slowing down but not calming down.

" 'Ruka-chan, why did you call this meeting? Weren't you hanging out with Usagi-chan ?" Michiru asked.

"Speaking of which, where's Usagi? She is unreasonably late..." Rei added. Michiru saw a string of sadness and anger in Haruka's eyes as she sat down.

"When I was picking her up, her family were all in a corner and said someone came in the house and took her." Haruka said, clienching her fists. A few gasps were heard across the room.

The next few days, the senshis searched day and night for Usagi, no one stopped searching for their missing princess. They took turns searching so they can have rests. Haruka searched the most, feeling responsible because if she was there a few minutes earlier, Usagi probably wouldn't have been taken. Haruka had informed the police the first day about Usagi and they had fully cooperate.

(6/24)

The senshis haven't stop searching, but horror filled their heart as days and days passed on. The police had been trying to find Usagi as well along with them. The senshis were taking a break and eating lunch together when a police officer came up to them.

"We think we might have found the Tuskino Usagi you were looking for." The officer said. The senshis stood up and followed them to the police station. Everyone immediately hugged her when they saw her. Her hair was ruffled, it was evident that she haven't ate a lot in the past 5 days. Her knees were scraped and her arms had minor scratched and anyone could tell that there were spots where it bled. Her outfit was dirty and looked brown-ish. Haruka hugged her the tightest, not wanting to lose her again, neither of them wanted that.

"We found Miss Tsukino in a small, shallow river near the edge of this district. Her hands and legs were tied and her mouth was duck taped. She was unconscious when we found her. We can only guess that the suspect wanted to kill her since the suspect wouldn't talk about anything. The suspect is currently under arrest." The same police officer said. The senshis nodded as the police officer explained.

(6/25)

 _(At a random cafe)_

Usagi stares outside of the window emptily, she had finished her milkshake and had nothing to do. Haruka looked at her with concern.

"Koneko-chan, cheer up! Today is suppose to be the day I make up that girls' day out we missed 6 days ago..." Haruka said softly. She stretched her hand out, putting them on top of Usagi's hands. Usagi looked back to Haruka and smiled.

"Last one to the arcade is a rotten egg!" Usagi said as she raced out of the cafe she was in. Haruka chuckled and followed her princess out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past before Us

**Name: The Past before us**

 **Ships: Serenity /Endymion, Uranus /Neptune, Shitennous / inner senshis**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: It's the 20th anniversary of Usagi becoming Sailor Moon! Usagi is now 34 (about) and is hosting a mini party at the palace in Crystal Tokyo. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn starts asking for the advantures the senshis been on before they joined the team.**

Neo-queen Serenity walked around the well-decorated room, setting up the dining table around for 15 people. She walked around with towers of plates. Scaring other people working there each time she squeals as the tower of plates move in a certain direction. Jupiter walks in with a cart full of foods and desserts. She smiled at the working queen.

"Try not to drop all that, Usagi-hime." Jupiter said, using her nickname for the queen (Usagi-princess). The queen smiled back. She had made a promise with the senshis that they would call her by her 'old' nicknames when citizens or high authorities other then herself and Endymion aren't around. Jupiter settle all the foods on the table before grabing half the plates and helping the queen finish the set up.

"Don't you have to help your little Nephrite with something?" Serenity said, making jupiter blush at her word choice.

"He's got things under control..." Jupiter replied. Serenity nodded.

No sooner then later had they finish setting up the whole room. Senshi after senshi, they had all arrive. _They_ meaning, Serenity, Endymion, Small Lady, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. The senshis got in and sat down at the dining table.

"This food is delicious!" Venus exclaimed. Jupiter giggled at the compliment.

"Of course! It is made by Jupiter and Neptune themselves." Serenity said, making the two senshis blush.

"Happy anniversary by the way." Mars said to the queen. Serenity happily nodded as thanks.

"What anniversary?" Small lady asked. Earning a glare from her mother.

"Today is the 20th anniversary of me being Sailor Moon!" Serenity told her daughter. She gave her a nod before going back to her meal.

"So, I'm sure you guys had fought multiple villains before we joined the team." Uranus started. Serenity looked away at the thought of Beryl, Metalia, and Wiseman (etc.).

"Is there any adventures you would like to share?" Saturn said rather excitingly.

"Oh, boy, which one should we start with...hmm...What about that time where Tuxedo Kamen got taken by the enemy?" Mars said. Endymion almost choked on his food when she metioned his name and taken in the same sentence.

"Mars, which time are you talking about? He had gotten himself _a few_ admirers in the past and had gotten taken more times then I can remember." Serenity said, half joking. Uranus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what about that time where Usagi cried in the phonebooth because of him?" Mercury said. Serenity's eyes widened.

"You what?" Endymion asked.

"Hey, why and how do you know about that?" Serenity said, ignoring Endymion's question.

"King-sama, what could you have possibly done to the queen to make her cry in a _phonebooth_?" Kunsite said. Serenity and Endymion, as if on cue, looked away in the oppisite direction. Small Lady, who was sitting in the middle of them, palm slapped her face.

"Ok, I guess _I_ have to explain." Small Lady said.

"Papa sent dreams to his past self saying that if he continues to be with the then Mama, she will die. So, Papa broke up with her for about three months. She was 14 and heartbroken, after hearing the news she most likely got in a phonebooth and started crying for hours." Small Lady explained. Uranus almost choked on her food.

"You broke up with a 14 years old?" Uranus said. Zoisite chuckled a bit at that.

"Out of all questions, you chose to ask that?" Zoisite said to the senshi of Uranus, earning a glare from the guardian of the heaven, sky, and wind.

"My past self was basically tortured before Serenity's past self was able to see the dream herself and talk to him about it." Endymion explained.

"Pluto, you mentioned that you had done a taboo once too before the other outer senshis joined, right?" Nephrite asked. Pluto nodded.

"I had stopped time once before, Prince Demande had tried to do something with the silver crystal of the future and present that would've destroyed the world. It also saved Small Lady from certain...um...fates" Pluto said. This time, it was Small Lady's turn to look away.

"Fates?" Neptune asked.

"Wiseman had turned her into Black Lady in order to destroy Sailor Moon." Mercury said softly.

"Black Lady?" Jadeite said, confused.

"Black Lady was a grown up version of Small Lady, having only Pluto at the time as a friend since her body stopped growing, she had believed that no one loves her and she had no friends. Pluto joined us in battle before you two did, that was why we knew her before we knew you two." Serenity explained.

"I...also tried cause a major problem while dealing with Wiseman..." Small Lady said sadly.

"Which is?" Saturn asked.

"Prince Demande had kidnapped her because Tuxedo Kamen was trying to protect me..." Small Lady said. Serenity shivered in fear just thinking about him. Endymion put his hand on hers. She smiled at him. Uranus was more surprised then ever, she couldn't have heard her wrong, could she?

"Kidnapped?!?!" Neptune said, not believing in this as well. The four inner senshi nodded in shame.

"Anyways, moving on. Where were you guys when the dark moon circus attacked?" Pluto said.

"Yeah, they almost killed us." Small lady said. Saturn's eyes widened.

"So that time with Nehelenia wasn't the first time you guys dealt with her?" Uranus asked.

"If it wasn't for Pegasus and Small Lady waking up, there wouldn't have been a second time. Well, maybe but even if that happens, I would've been long dead." Serenity said, her eyes full of anger, and sadness.

Everyone finished their food on a sour mood. After foods, they danced a bit, talked a bit more, and maybe even bickered a bit. But the one thing that is sure is that they had gotten a lot closer tonight then ever...


	7. 7 The party that almost took her life

**Another UsaMamo / MamoUsa or whatever you call it one-shot. Note that in this little story, Crystal Tokyo never happened so this is slightly an AU. The hotel mentioned is in episode 105 (Sailor Moon Super)**

 _ **Name:** The party that almost took her life_

 _ **Ship:** UsaMamo / MamoUsa_

 _ **Rating:** K_

 _ **Summary:** Usagi is grown up and has opened an inn with Mamoru! She invites the other girls over for a pool party in the inn also with news on her own side that even Mamoru doesn't know about. What could possibly possibly_ _go wrong?_

Usagi and Mamoru walked around the perimeter of their inn once more, checking for security. They held their hands and slowly walked down the last hallway. They stopped at the end and gave each other a short, sweet kiss. Usagi smiled.

"The girls should be here anytime now..." Usagi told her husband. It had been 3 years since their last communication, which was Mamoru and Usagi's wedding. The senshis each had an path of their own that they took. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru continued living like a family. Haruka became a race car driver. Michiru became an artist with playing the violin as a hobby. Hotaru managed to make more friends now that she wasn't controlled by her old dad. Setsuna became a fashion designer. Both Michiru and Setsuna could work from anywhere to everywhere so they often work from home. Minako became a famous popstar in singing and acting. She actually just came back from her world tour. Rei continued the shrine work, became a famous Shrine maiden, and had decided to become a single parent in adaption. Ami opened a hospital for children. Makoto signed a deal with Ami and now is working inside the hospital with her own restaurant. Everyone had found another job and every once in a ( _long_ ) while, they would fight off criminals who was too big for the local police force. But they mainly leave it to the police, let they deal with them, and only step in occasionally if necessary.

"I have news to tell you later when the girls arrive..." Usagi said with a loving smile. Mamoru raised an eyebrow but let it go. They made their way to the front desk just as the four outer senshis walked in.

"Yo Koneko-chan." Haruka said. Usagi smiled and nodded. Usagi's smile fell when she saw Hotaru. She had her hair down. Her black hair had grown long. Long like Mistress 9. Usagi's head started pounding. She puts her hands on the temple, trying to rub it away. The last thing Usagi remembered was her hands pushing Mamoru's away when he tried to comfort her before she stepped back a bit and blanked out for a moment.

 _Sailor Moon called the moon charlice in her hands. She gave Tuxedo Kamen one last smile before jumping into Pharaoh 90. She could hear all her friends' gasps of horror and terror. But this was the one of the only ways to save everyone and planet earth. Her body was now trapped inside Pharaoh 90. But her soul was free to roam around. She came above the surface and found herself crying after seeing and hearing her friends' reaction to her jumping into the villain. It broke her heart seeing her friends like this, especially Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen._

Usagi shook her head. She turned back to her friends and smiled.

"Sorry. Hotaru-chan, Would you mind putting your hair up into a bun later when you are in the pool?" Usagi said. Hotaru hesitatingly nodded.

"Usako..." Mamoru said, grabbing Usagi's attention.

"Hmm?" Usagi replied.

"You're crying." Mamoru stated. Usagi's eyes widened and quickly wiped her tears away. _It must've been from when I was crying in the memory._ Usagi thought.

"Where's the pool?" Michiru asked. Breaking the awkward silence after Mamoru told Usagi she was crying.

"Walk down that way and turn to your first right." Usagi replied, pointing at the right hallway. The four nodded and walked down that way just as the four inners walked in.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan!! I missed you!!" Usagi said, running to give her friends a hug. They hugged back and their hug was interupted by Haruka and Michiru.

"So we don't get a hug?" Haruka said jokingly. Usagi blushed while the inners laughted at their princess' reaction with Haruka after all these years.

"The door leading to the pool was locked." Michiru said. Usagi nodded and turned around just in time to catch the keys Mamoru threw to her from behind the counter. Everyone sighed in awe. They moved toward the pool and head in as Usagi told them about the inn.

"The inn Mamo-chan and I own is a two floored building with 50 rooms in total. Including wifi, pool, arcade room, and a restaurant that serves meals all day." Usagi said. She had her back against the pool and walked backwards as she explained to the others and entered the room where the pool was. Mamoru caught her hand last second before she fell into the pool backwards.

"Note to self, do not try to walk backwards in the pool room." Usagi muttered as she thanked Mamoru and Told everyone to change into their swimsuits.

 _About 10 minutes later._

Usagi sits by the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the pool water while she waits for the others. She had on a white bikini with a light pink bow on the top of it. Her hair was in her usual odango style and she had pink pearl earrings. Mamoru had a black simple swim short. He sat down next to Usagi.

"What happened, my love?" He asked, referring to when Usagi blanked out.

"Hotaru-chan's long hair triggered some memories in the battle with Pharaoh 90. Nothing biggy." Usagi said. Seeing that Mamoru wasn't convinced, she kissed him on the lips lovingly. They both smiled.

"You guys really have to stop showing off." Rei said jokingly once she entered the room. Rei had on a red one piece swimsuit with red rose earrings. She smiled as Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a man." Usagi said back. Rei chuckled.

"Some things never change, do they?" Makoto asked once she came in. She had on a green bikini top with a matching skirt bottom. Shortly after, everyone piled in. Minako had on a bright yellow princess-like bikini. Michiru wore her old black swimsuit while Haruka wore her blue and white ones along with the white shirt she last wore when they saw the inners at that hotel Mamoru used to work in. Setsuna had on a one piece dark purple swimsuit while Hotaru had a lavender bikini.

"As part of celebration, how about we have Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun jump in first?" Rei suggested. Usagi muttered something under her breath and said.

"Fine, I'll go first." Usagi jumped in without hesitation. Suddenly, her legs started to hurt really bad. _Oh heck, out of all times, I get leg cramps now..._ Usagi thought as she grab on to her legs. She tried to swim upwards but she couldn't swim with one leg.

The senshis waited for about 15 second for Usagi's head to pop up. But that never happened. One by one, the senshis jumped in and searched for Usagi. Of course, she was easy to find. But with her struggling with whatever was going on. It was hard trying to pull her out of the water. She struggles for about 10 more seconds before she stopped and started coughing underwater. Mamoru's eyes widened and with the help of Haruka, He pulled Usagi up and lied her down on a bench near the pool. Mamoru immediately started CPR. Minutes and minutes passed and still no signs of breathing from the blonde odango. The girls ( and Mamoru) started to cry of frustration.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako mumbled as she stares emptily at the moon princess. Haruka clenched her fists and looked away.

"This is all my fault..." Rei muffled. She burried her head in her hands and started sobbing like crazy before a cough startled all of them. Usagi started coughing while she was lying down on the bench. She sat up and coughed water out of her mouth before turning to the other girls. She wasn't surprised when the other girls all hugged her at once and wouldn't let her go.

"Don't scare us like that..." Makoto said, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Do not _ever, ever_ do that again, young lady." Setsuna scolded. Usagi giggled.

"Call me whatever you want, but don't call me young when Hotaru-chan is in the room. That will make me feel too young." Usagi said, although that didn't make sense to the senshis as much as it did in Usagi's head, the senshis didn't mind. They were too glad that their princess is alive to think too much into it.

"Now, can you all let me go so I can explain to you the news that I didn't even tell Mamoru?" Usagi said. The senshis nodded.

"Mamo-chan, take them all to the kitchen in our restaurant please and open the oven." Usagi said. Mamoru raise an eyebrow but waved a hand, telling the others to follow him.

Usagi counted in her head. _Three...two...one..._ She thought as a sharp happy squeal came through the hallway. Hotaru flew in the room and hugged Usagi.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you!" Hotaru whispered into Usagi's ears. Setsuna ran after her and smiled at the moon princess. The rest of the group was confused.

"Usagi-chan, why was there a bun in the ov- ooooooooooh" Minako said out loud then came to an understanding herself.

"Wait, does that mean that Usagi-chan almost drowned while being pregnant? Usagi-chan, you know you shouldn't be in the water pregnant..." Ami said. Usagi nodded slowly.

"It was the heat of the moment honestly..." Usagi explained.

The rest of the party went on uneventful. The senshis all caught up with each other on their daily lives and enjoyed the party very much themselves while teasing Usagi about ChibiUsa.


	8. 8 Loving someone doesn't need a reason

**Name:** _Loving someone, doesn't need a reason..._ **This is set in Sailor Moon Super (Crystal), before they revealed their identities, but after Haruka and Michiru was introduced to Usagi and the girls for a slight chance of being their enemy.**

Usagi sighed lovingly as she walkes around Juuban park with Mamoru. They stopped at a bench and sat down. Today, was _pretty_ special. To the both of them, at least. It was the anniversary of them finding out their identities as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. The day when Mamoru-baka started to be less and less annoying; and the day, Odango-atama seemed less like a klutz and more like someone who trips, falls, and sleeps in class for a good reason. Usagi remember those days, where she would have to bit her tongue before accidentally revealing to the other girls that she knew Tuxedo Mask's identity. She rests her head on Mamoru's shoulder, Mamoru took her hand in his. Usagi's smiling face suddenly stopped smiling.

"Mamo-chan, why do you love me so much? Is it because we loved each other in the past?" Usagi said. Mamoru shook his head.

"Usako, I love you for being you. For being Odango-atama, the girl who used to fail in her english or math tests, the girl who is a constant klutz and sleeps in class for a good reason." Mamoru replied. Usagi smiled softly. A familiar voice chuckled then said,

"And what may that good reason be?" Mamoru and Usagi looked up, two pairs of blue eyes met turquoise and dark navy blue.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! How long have you two been listening?" Usagi said, blushing. Haruka smirked.

"Long enough to know that you know things from your past lives. Which is rare." Haruka replied. Usagi panicked slightly, going over her conversation with Mamoru. Making sure they didn't reveal things (except for the things they now know) that could lead them to knowing their secret identites. Mamoru squeezed her hand, reassuring her. Michiru smiled softly.

"Well, we won't delay you two any longer. Have fun on your date!" Michiru said, pulling Haruka with her as she walked down the other path toward the exit of the park. Usagi phewed and stood up.

"I donxt think we should talk about stuff like that in public..." Usagi said. Mamoru nodded slightly.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying, Usako, loving someone doesn't need a reason. You just do..." Mamoru said. He stood up and kissed Usagi on her forehead, making her blush again.


	9. Walk in the rain, An overreacting Motoki

She walked in the rain, not caring about her drenched outfit and hair. It was nearly midnight. No one was on the streets except for her. Today was meant to be the day that marked her 18th birthday, but no one remembered. Everyone had some type of plans. The outers went on a family trip to another town near Tokyo. Rei had a 'ritual thing' at the shrine. Minako had a giant audition for this new musical that was looking for a female lead. Ami got an emergency call from the hospital she worked in so she was gone ever since the day before. Makoto couldn't take the day off of her resturant because one of her employees got the flu and had to take his day off. Mamoru had to help Ami out at the hospital, so everyone was busy in their own ways. She didn't want to be a burden to everyone by telling them that it was her birthday, because then, for sure, they would all cancel their plans. She didn't want that. And yet why was she doing this to herself? It's nearly 12 am and she's walking in the rain without an umbrella like someone just dumped her, which, did not happen. She just wished that ChibiUsa was here. Oh, how _much_ she had missed that pink haired odango ever since she left after they defeated Nehelenia.

Tears blurted her vision as she walked down the street with no destination in mind. A car passed her and stopped suddenly. Apparently, not soon enough for Usagi to notice until someone called out her name.

"Usagi-chan!" A familiar voice called Usagi stopped and blinked away her tears. She shivered as a man with blonde hair and green eyes ran towards her with a light green umbrella. She tried to stay awake, but her body seemed to have a different idea. She collasped just as the man reached her. No matter how much he tried to wake her up, she just wouldn't. He put his hand on her forehead. It was burning.

 _Oh what should I do...?_ The man thought helplessly.

 _(2 hours ago...)_ Setsuna sat on a bench of an amusement park. She keeps getting this weird feeling that she had forgotten something, but what?

Hotaru had been begging to come here ever since she saw the commercial for it on the television. Not knowing they would be here all day, Setsuna wore heels. Not that she wasn't used to wearing heels since she wore them on a regular basis. She stood up as Haruka and Michiru made their way toward her with Hotaru holding an ice cream cone in hand.

"Setsuna-mama, look what the nice lady from the ice cream shop gave me!" Hotaru said. Setsuna smiled and looked to Haruka and Michiru, expecting an explanation.

"We walked by and she said Hotaru-chan reminded her of Sailor Saturn, although she haven't seen her in 2 years. She offered free ice cream to Hotaru-chan" Michiru explained. Setsuna nodded. It had been quite a long time since they last had to transform and fight. Except for a few occasions, they stopped and lived their lives as normal as possible, waiting for Crystal Tokyo to form.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as a bunch of people gathered around a wooden table beside them. In the middle, sat a girl with blonde hair and a Sailor Moon cosplay. In front of her, was a white cake which the four outers assumed was a birthday cake. On top of the cake, was a number 4 candle. The girl beamed as her friends and family starting singing 'happy birthday'.

"That girl looks like Usagi-chan so much..." Hotaru murmured, her voice hidden underneath all the singing. Then, something clicked in the four girls' head. Hotaru exchanged worried, and feared looks with Setsuna, then Haruka and Michiru. They all ran toward the parking lot without another word.

Once they got into the car, Haruka pushed on the accelerator. They drove as fast as they can.

"Do you think she is still awake?" Michiru asked, glancing at the clock that displayed that the current time was 9:29 pm.

"I can't believe we forgot!" Hotaru muttered nervously. Haruka pursed her lips.

"But why didn't she tell us this morning when we left?" Hotaru asked, wringing her hands. Setsuna shrugged, not sure how to answer.

"Now thinking about it, it _is_ much like Usagi-chan to hide this from us..." Setsuna said calmly. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"She probably didn't want us to cancel our plans so decided to not tell anyone that it was her birthday..." Michiru said, understanding Setsuna's point. Haruka muttered a curse underneath her breath before turning sharply to the right to shift lanes. Hotaru yelped as the car shifted. Thankfully, they were one of the only cars on the road currently, or else something worse could've happened.

"How far away from Juuban are we?" Setsuna asked. Haruka looked at the clock again.

"We wouldn't be home for another hour, _that's_ for sure." Haruka said grumpily.

 _(Back to currently; 2 hours after the outers left the amusemenment park)_

The man with Blonde hair and green eyes knocked on the door of Mamoru's apartment. He sighed when he didn't get a reply. He settled the fainted and feverish blonde on the floor next to the door and reached down underneath the doormat and took out a key that Mamoru had hidden there for him and Usagi. He opened the door and got Usagi on his back again. He took off his and her shoes before running toward Mamoru's bedroom.

He set her down on his already-made bed, in his not-so-surprisingly-clean room. He went to the bathroom to get a face towel, which he wetted with cold water and folded into a smaller rectangle so it will fit Usagi's forehead.

After placing the towel on her forehead, he went to the phone and dialed Mamoru. He picked up after the phone ringed for a few seconds.

"Chiba Mamoru." Mamoru said, his voice visibly tired. Motoki sighed.

"Where the heck are you, Mamoru-kun? Get to your apartment right now." Motoki said, without waiting for an answer, he hung up and dialed the next number.

"Hikawa Shrine, how can I help you?" Rei answered. Motoki recognized the voice.

"Rei-chan, come to Mamoru's apartment right now. Can't explain, just come." Motoki said shortly, then hung up. Leaving the violet haired girl in confusion. He dialed Ami, Makoto, and Minako, then hesitated before dialing Hotaru's number.

"Hotaru-chan! Who is this?" Hotaru answered, her voice visibly shaken. Motoki inwardly smiled, but his smiled faltered as a mental image of Usagi walking in the rain without an umbrella for hours popped up.

"Is your family with you?" Motoki asked, not bothering to say who he was. Hotaru put him on speaker before replying.

"Yes, we are in the car. Who is this again?" Hotaru asked. Motoki sighed, he wanted to get this over with fast but guess not...

"I'm Furuhata Motoki. I'm Mamoru-kun's best friend." Motoki stated.

"And you called us because?" Motoki heard another voice ask impaitently. He sighed.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you girls and Usagi-chan. But what I saw wasn't very promising. Get to Mamoru-kun's apartment as fast as you can." Motoki replied.

"O-ok." Motoki heard Hotaru reply before hanging up on the phone. Motoki sighed and opened the door leading to Mamoru's bedroom where Usagi was still sleeping. He exchanged the towel on her forehead and went to get a cup of water from the kitchen.

When he returned, Usagi was still asleep, but crying, on the bed. He put the cup down on the bedside table before trying to shake Usagi awake.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Motoki smiled.

"Gee, I don't know what happened between you and your friends, but why were you crying in your sleep?" Motoki asked. Usagi bit her lip, not sure how to reply. She got another memory dream from the Silver Millenium. This time, it was her, crying endlessly as Prince Endymion died in her arms. Motoki saw the unsure look on her face and smiled a bit.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, but can you at least tell me why I found you walking in the rain without an umbrella?" Motoki added. Usagi nodded.

 _(Flashback)_

Usagi sighed as she waved the last of her friends goodbye. She had hoped that she could spend her 18th birthday with _someone_ but everyone was busy. She walked around her room, trying to find a thing to do. Her parents brough Shingo with them to the beach today. She couldn't go since she had some... personal issues. They were originally going there to celebrate her birthday but when she told them, Ikuko nodded in understandment and rushed the two other out the door. Before leaving, Ikuko told Usagi that there was a secret stash of white chocolate in her drawer incase she needed it. _That_ was when Usagi realized that her mother took her the wrong way when she said she had _personal_ issues. She just wanted to hang out with one of the girls, pay for pizza and eat it together in her room and stuff.

Before she could tell them the truth, Kenji had drove the car to the end of the driveway and left. She sighed and entered her home again.

At lost for what to do, she tidied up her room just a bit before calling Minako, and Makoto.

She was quite disappointed to see that Minako and Makoto couldn't join her. She knew that Rei had a 'ritual thing' and Ami and Mamoru had to help out at the hospital. She had already said goodbye to the outers before they left for a family trip today so there's no point calling them. Needless to say, they all seemed to forget that today was her 18th birthday! There was no happy birthday texts or gifts (not that she expected them as much comparing to a text) from any of the girls. She busied herself with her manga and must've fell asleep sometime since not before long, night time rolled around.

Her family was probably stuck in traffic somewhere on the highway since it was 9 pm already when she woke up and they haven't arrived home yet. She wrote a note saying that she was going to Rei's shrine for a sleepover, then left the house for a long walk.

She walked for about an hour before rain starting pouring on her. She didn't care much as her outfits and hair started getting wet upon impact with the rain water.

She shivered, then started crying. But why? She was the one that told everyone else that it was fine and go do whatever they have to do for the day without telling them it was her birthday. And yet, here she was, crying on the street in the middle of the night while the rain unmercily pounds on the floor. She wished that she had put on long sleeve shirts before leaving but the only thing she has on her right now was a tank top and some shorts.

 _(End of flashback)_

"...Then after that is when you found me." Usagi said. Motoki nodded.

"I get it, if all my closest friends forgot that it was my birthday, I would be disappointed too." He replied. He put his hand on Usagi's forehead again. _Still burning_.

"Ok, Usa-chan. Why don't you sleep for a few more hours." Motoki said, leaving out the fact that he called all her closest friends to come to Mamoru's apartment nearly midnight. Usagi nodded obeidently and lied down and the bed. Motoki closed the door.

(12:15 pm)

Motoki siped more of that coffee he made for himself as he waited for her friends to come. It had been about 20 minute since he called them and he was starting to get suspicious. Just as he was about to call again, someone knocked on the front door. He looked through the peep hole. It was Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru. He opened the door and let them in without a word.

"I made some coffee, get yourself a cup 'cause you're going to need them." Motoki said in a harsh tone that even surprised himself. Usagi is like a little sister to him. That was probably why he was so angry and upset.

(12:25 pm)

A knock came from the door again, this time, more hurried. Motoki answered the door and let everyone sit down in the living room. Motoki told Mamoru to come to the kitchen with him before he started.

"Um.. Usagi-chan needs to change her clothes in order for her fever to stop, and she doesn't have much on but a tank top and shorts, can you?" Motoki asked. Mamoru looked confused but nodded.

"Where is she?" Mamoru asked back. Motoki nodded toward his closed bedroom door. Motoki patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't take too long, we'll be waiting for you." Motoki said with a wink. Mamoru blushed slightly before walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"You're going to let him go to bed while we're out here for god knows what reason?" Rei asked increduously. Motoki shushed her and shook his head.

"It does look like that, doesn't it?" Motoki replied with a chuckled. Then he frowned, he needs to find out what happened.

"Do any of you know what day it was yesterday?" Motoki started. Hotaru raised her hand like a schoolgirl and blushed before putting it down.

"We realized and rushed from the park as soon as possible but when we realized, it was already late 9 o'clock pm and there was traffic.." Hotaru explained. Motoki nodded.

"That explains your shakey voice." Motoki muttered. He looked over to the door and sighed. He knocked.

"Get out of here, boy. We don't have all day!" Motoki said, trying to be loud and quite at the same time. Mamoru opened the door and stepped out.

"She's in one of my shirts." Mamoru whispered to Motoki's ear before sitting down on his now very tight couch.

"Why exactly did you have to call us here? I really need some sleep." Rei said with a yawn. Motoki sighed.

"Do any of you except for those 4 know what day it was?" Motoki asked, a bit impaitent.

"June..." Ami started, then her eyes widened.

"Yeah, exactly. I am really disappointed in you all. Having to find a 18 years old girl crying, walking in the rain without an umbrella at almost midnight was my luck. What do you think would've happened to the girl if I haven't found her. What kind of friends are you?" Motoki yelled as quite as possible, not wanting to wake Usagi up.

Makoto was always respectful to the older boy, who seemed to be a bigger brother to the inner senshi. But right now, all she wanted to do was to punch him. He has no idea what they had been through together. And yet here he was, yelling at them at 12 o'clock am, for missing a birthday. Sure, she felt bad for missing Usagi's birthday but it's not like she got injured, so did he really have to yell at him to make them feel bad?

"Motoki-onisan, with all respect, you only know half of the story, why don't we wait for Usagi to arrive here and she can explain to you a bit. Since _she_ was the one to decide not to tell us that it was her birthday when she had all the opportunity to do so in that morning." Minako said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Where is she anyways?" Haruka asked just a bit too loud. Motoki shushed him before walking into Mamoru's room again. Mamoru followed him. Motoki changed her towel and woke her up gently. _She cried in her dream again._ Motoki thought.

Mamoru wiped her tears away as he saw them. He gently sat her up so she was sitting up, and kissed her on the forehead. Remembering that he had an audience, he made it short and took her hand, hoping he could heal her.

"Motoki-kun, give us a second." Mamoru said quietly. Motoki nodded and closed the door behind him. Mamoru could hear more quiet yelling outside of the door after he left but focuses on the girl in front of him. Mamoru put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

 _Usako... why didn't you remind us? We could've spent the day with you.._ Mamoru thought as a warm feeling spread out in his body, a side effect of trying to heal Usagi. One last tear fell from Usagi's eyes as she opened them tiredly. Mamoru opened his eyes and looked her straight in his eyes. Usagi smiled and tiredly put her arms around his neck. Mamoru smiled back. They shared a short kiss before Usagi got up and peeked her head out the door, scaring a few of the girls.

"Motoki-onisan. A word." Usagi said, her voice hoarse. Motoki nodded and walked into the room. Usagi waved to the girls before closing the door.

"Motoki-onisan, why are they here?" Usagi asked, tears pooling in her eyes again. Mamoru put a hand around her waist and pulled her toward him, trying to calm her down.

"I called them here." Motoki replied. Usagi palm-slapped her face.

"What exactly had he say to you all?" Usagi asked Mamoru. Mamoru frowned slightly and whispered the things he said in her ears. Usagi gasps.

"Motoki-onisan, I appreciate you trying to stand up for me, but it was my choice to not tell them. Since they would cancel their plans if I told them and Hotaru-chan had wanted to go to that amusement park ever since she knew it existed! And please, you have no idea how much we've been through outside of the arcade and as-" Usagi stopped herself before she continued, remembering that Motoki didn't know what they were the senshi and Tuxeo Mask. Motoki forced a smile.

"Fine, I'll text them a apology later. But still, Usa-chan, it's dangerous to walk in the rain so late as night, especially if it's dark and a car can barely see you. Has your fever calmed down yet?" Motoki said reluctantly. Usagi looked at Mamoru sheepishly and nodded.

"Motoki-kun, I'll take it from here." Mamoru said. Motoki nodded and left Mamoru's apartment without a word. The two lover walked out of the room.

"What was _that_?" Michiru asked jokingly.

" _That_ was the guy from the Crown's. We became friends when we were still fighting Beryl and he's like a brother to me. That's why he's overreacting." Usagi replied with a sigh.

"Usagi-chan..." Ami said, looking embarrassed.

"Hm?" Usagi replied.

"I just want to say, I'm- _we're_ so sorry that we forgot. We all had something we needed to do and forgot what day it was. Can you forgive us?" Ami said. Usagi smiled and put a hand on Ami's.

"Of course! _I_ was the one that decided not to tell you guys. Motoki-onisan overreacts a lot, I mean, you should know." Usagi said.

"Now that this is cleared up, can we leave? I really need to sleep!" Usagi whined. Everyone shared a good laugh before leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone in his apartment.


	10. 10 Just a bullet

Hello there! I'm back with a **mini two (or possibly three-) part drabble**. Regarding the last drabble, **yes they did forget her 18th birthday** **in the last chapter**. But she had many chances to tell them, she didn't and Motoki didn't know that. Soo that was what was happening.

This drabble can be a bit confusing because **this is not the ending**.

 _Just a bullet_

1202 words

Rated K for a bit of description on gun shot wound.

"Quiet down, it's just a bullet." The 18 years old odango blonde hissed to the girls around her. Her body felt numb against the concreate wall behind her. They all yell back in protest. They had seen this coming. And yet they couldn't do anything about it. Truth to be told, the blonde was just putting on a tough face so the pain doesn't show, she was failing very badly though. She bit the inside of her cheek as the black cat walked toward her, her vision started to blur.

Stopping at about where her feet is, the black cat sighed. How could they be so careless? With Mamoru back in America to finish what he started in Harvard, it had been two long years for Usagi. They called and talked on the phone every night. Ikuko and Kenji had offered paying the phone bills for her since it would've cost her a lot for just texting. Luna, the infamous black cat with the cresent moon 'bold spot', could see it on the girl's face that she missed him terribly despite their situation.

"Luna?" Artemis called. Luna looked over to him with a frown and looked to the wound on Usagi's abdomen. Someone had shot her. She spinned last minute to protect herself, but still got hit. It had taken the girls at least 5 minutes to get here due to the fact that they were on the other side of the town. Blood was dripping from her stomach. She looked pale. Luna walked toward her and carefully leaned on her, making sure she wasn't touching the wound. She whispered into Usagi's ear.

"You don't have to act tough infront of us. The more you deny the pain, the more it will hurt." Usagi flinched slightly and opened her mouth to protest, but she immediately stopped as her whole entire being started hurting immensely. She let out a anguishing scream, obviously in pain. She felt her world slipping away but tried to grab on to the last of her life as she tried to listen to the words the girls around her were saying.

"Usagi-chan! We need to get you to the hospital!" Ami said, her voice weavering in panick. Usagi's world started spinning and turning and slipping away. She barely nodded before she knew that she had lost too much blood.

She chuckled bitterly. _Really should've put more pressure on that wound while I waited for the girls to come_. She thought while she felt someone carry her on their back and started running.

0-0

Makoto ran as fast as she could, the rest of the girls right behind. Blood was now staining her white denim jacket. _That's_ gonna be fun to wash off. She thought as Usagi's head lolls around Makoto's back. Makoto had carried her on her back ever since the girl became unconscious. They had ran almost half the town by now. Makoto looked behind her, Haruka had no trouble keeping up, Makoto had no doubt because Haruka _was_ in a track club. Michiru trailed beside her, looking concerned. Hotaru and Setsuna ran with Rei and the rest.

1-1

They arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later. Makoto immediately started spilling out words at the front desk. The poor lady at the front desk watched in horror as Makoto kept on talking. She looked past the crazy brunette and saw the blonde on her back. She seemed to be unconscious. The lady flagged down a doctor walking by and told her about the unconscious blonde.

"Doctor Hazeru, we have an emergency with this group of people. The brunette wouldn't stop talking or calm down and there seems to be a unconscious girl on her back. I can't see anything from here. She looks to be about 18 and the source of her unconsciousness is unidentified." the lady, a nurse, said to Dr. Hazeru. Doctor Hazeru, a 30 years old woman with hazel-colored eyes, nodded and walked toward the group. Upon seeing her colleague's daughter, she smiled.

"Ami-chan! What a surprise! Mizuno-san is in the middle of a surgery right now, how can I help you?" Dr. Hazeru said to Ami. The currently fractic blue-haired girl took a breath before talking.

"Hazeru-san, my friend, Tsukino Usagi, you know? The blonde with odango? Bubbly, bouncy, always smiling?" Ami started, making sure the doctor was following what she was saying before continuing. " She got shot in her abdomen and is unconsious. Can you perform a surgery for her?"

Dr. Hazeru bit her lips. A shot in the abdomen is very fatal and usually, the victims don't survive the wound. She looked around Ami and saw at least 5 other girls looking just as fractic as Ami, around her. She felt a tug at the sleeve of her white gown and looked. A black-ish haired girl looked at him with teary eyes.

"Doctor, please, _please_ help her..." The girl said. She looked to be no more then 15 and yet Hazeru can't help but feel her own heart break as she gave them her answer.

"I'm sorry, I can't even if I wanted to. The rooms are all filled and I can not perform a surgery with my current knowledge about wounds caused by gun shots or without proper equipment." Hazeru said. She watched with a melancholy face as Ami backed up and nodded. The blue haired girl bowed her head slightly to hide her eyes with her bangs. Dr. Hazeru walked away, furious at herself for not being able to do more.

2-2

Ami clenched her fists, there has to be _something_ they can do. But what? If the hospital wasn't available, they need their own surgeon. Then, they need some place to operate the surgery. Ami had studied slightly about surgeries and situations like this, but one thing she was sure of. They need to move fast to solve this problem.

"Rei, is there anyone at the temple right now?" Ami said, the gears in her head turning. Rei shook her head. Ami smiled a bit. She looked over to Makoto.

"Go, the temple. _Now!_ I've got a plan!" Ami said. Makoto nodded and adjusted the Usagi's position on her back. The group ran as fast as they could.

3-3

Once they arrived at the temple, Rei helped Ami pulled out a long table. Makoto set Usagi down on that table, then Ami made everyone but Setsuna wait in another room. She opened the first aid kit Minako found in the bathroom and searched around for tools. She gathered all the materials and turned to Setsuna.

"Do you have any medicial knowledge?" Ami asked. Setsuna nodded. Ami smiled and gave her a pair of latex gloves.

"I thought you did. All we can do right now is to get the bullet out of her one way or another." Ami started and walked over to the table where Usagi lied, seemingly lifeless. _Hang in there, Usagi-chan!_ Ami thought, _We'll get through this together..._


	11. 11 Just a bullet pt2

Here's part two!

4-4

(two hours later...)

Rei paced impatiently outside of the room. Makoto and Minako looked at her warrily. While Michiru shifted into a more comfortable position as Hotaru sleeps peacefully, head resting on Michiru's shoulder. Haruka rolled her eyes for about the one hundredth times in the last hour and walked over to Rei. She stopped Rei and looked at her, obviously annoyed.

"Please, stop." Haruka said simply. Rei nodded. The door then opened and all heads turned toward it.

"Her pulse is strong and stable." Setsuna informed and took off her latex gloves. Goodness, she hates those things. Before she could stop them, all the girls rushed past her into their makeshift sugery room.

5-5

Inside the room, Ami stood, gently taking Usagi and resting her on a foldable mattress. She pulled a fluffy blanket up to Usagi's collarbone and backed up.

Ami's eyes were red and there were bags under her eyes. She stared at the odango blonde with a tired smile. She's done it. Now she can just prey that being a senshi will fasten her healling progress.

6-6

Everyone, or rather, _everything_ was blissfully quiet as Usagi started to feel things again. Had she died? Was she in heaven now? Or hell even? Where ever she was, she could feel something soft and fluffy on top of her body. She tried lifting her hand but they wouldn't move and they tired her with a simple movement like this as if she had just ran 10 marathons at once.

She began to be aware of how her stomach feels trapped. In a very weird way as if someone had wrapped her stomach like a mummy. But it also felt weird, ticklish, almost. Was she healing? But from what?

In one moment, all her momentarily forgotten memories all swarm back to her. She had walked from her school, on the last day of school, to the Crown's alone, for a milkshake and the girls were waiting for her nearly on the other side of the town in Hikawa Shrine to discuss what to do about Rei and Michiru's premotion of someone in the group getting shot by a gun. On her way there, she stopped herself when she got this feeling that she was being watched and stopped.

She informed the girls via communicator and told them not to transform just in case. But when they got here, the person that shot her had been long gone and Usagi was bleeding badly. Then. everything got blurry.

Usagi opened her eyes warrily and looked around. Someone beside her helped her sit up and she rubbed her eyes as the people around her waited in suspense for her to speak.

Her visions began to clear and she saw all her closest friends, huddling around her in a circle with concerned expressions. She smiled and stretched her arms out for a hug.

"I love you guys.." Usagi mumbled.

 _Finished_


	12. Preview: SMA 1: THE BEGINNING, JAPAN

**This is a spinoff of one of my ongoing projects called Sailor Moon Angel: The beginning, Japan. So, sort of like a preview. Don't worry if you don't understand some stuff.**

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at whe- oh. It's you." Usagi said then to only stop herself. The person she bumped into couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean, it's you?" He replied with a chuckle. Usagi giggled nervously. The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself. She was getting a bit stressed out these days with her ominous dreams.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. It just slipped." Usagi explained, taking the hand Hinata offered to her as they both stood up. Hinata had a strange resembulance of Mamoru. The jet black hair, the skin tone, the way they smile, it was sort of creepy, if Usagi was being honest.

"Stressed out?" Hinata guessed with a half smile. Usagi nodded. Hinata didn't really know how to reply to her. Obviously, he can't tell her that he knows she's Sailor Moon. And also her friends' identities. But he still hadn't identify his purpose yet. He had been sent to this universe, away from his world, for a reason, right?

"Hinata-kun. We have to get going." Izzy called to him. He nodded and unconsciously played with his anklet, that had been on his wrist the whole time because he felt the need to actually _see_ his transformation device to calm his nerves, as he half walked, half sprinted toward the general direction of the city park. Leaving behind a very confused Usagi to walk toward her destination.


	13. SMA Prequel, In My Dreams

Hey guys! If you don't know already, my new story is out on this site! It's called " **Sailor Moon Angel Book One** **: The Beginning, Japan** " and there's already five or six chapters on here! This is a side-story from one of the main characters, Nessa (Vanessa) Rose! Enjoy!

()

I sighed after leaving my last period class almost 30 minutes after regular dismissal time. I walked down the familiar hallway, brightened by the sunlight of the mid afternoon.

I slowed down after passing by my old social studies classroom. The rest of the hallway shines almost blindingly so. I paused as I see a silhouette of a person standing by the lockers and another, standing next to them. They seem to be talking.

Because of the reflection from the floor, I couldn't tell who it was. For a second, my heart sped up. Could it really be him? I thought. I was very disappointed to find out that it was just another two of my classmates who were also let out late.

In my dreams, I would see him, standing there. I would go to my locker and put all my books away while we talk casual conversations. After I gather all my stuff and lock my lockers, I would ask him.

"Did you wait for me?"

And he would reply.

"Well, yeah... Hey, listen..."

Then I would walk down the hallway, toward the entrance we usually walk home together. He would blush and I would too, when I hear his question.

"Will you go out with me?"

I would say yes. And we would go to Panerr and other places together. We would keep our relationship low so people don't gossip. I would tell my parents and they would be thrilled. After all, they've always liked him.

But this would never happen.

After all, I'm his best friend. And he, mine. And this is all just a dream.


	14. 14 Half-Forced Confession

I'm finally back~

A random idea striked me in the middle of my dinner, so here it is.

 **This is a UsaMamo AU.**

A Half-Forced Confession

"You'll be lonely for the rest of your life, and so will she. Neither of you deserve that, and I don't either," Seiya said, the first thing Mamoru noticed was the rare hint of sadness in his childhood best friend's eyes. Along with a hint of... jealousy?

"I don't understand..." Mamoru replied more quietly than he imagined. He had been best friends with Seiya since the two of them were four and Seiya rarely fight with him. It's even more strange to Mamoru that the topic they seem to be fighting on is Usagi, a girl from their class who's also been their best friend since they met at school when they were 7.

"You think I can't tell? You love her! Admit it, you do and she loves you," Seiya said. It surprised Mamoru because he saw the pain in Seiya's eyes as Seiya admitted that Usagi loves him.

"...Okay, well what do you want me to do?" Mamoru asked, unsure how to go about this situation.

"Go confess to her for love's sake!" Seiya paused, "Do it for me, at least. So I don't have to watch you two suffer anymore, so _I_ don't have to suffer anymore watching her being unhappy."

Mamoru nodded, grateful for his best friend and how understanding Seiya is being. He had feared for a while that if he confessed his feelings, Seiya wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. But in the end, he was only worried for nothing.

( _A little while later_ )

Seiya watched with somewhat of a forced smile as he saw Usagi and Mamoru heading in the same direction. Usagi talking about something crazy that happened today like usual, with twinkles in her eyes. He sighed, well, as long as Usagi's happy.

"Mamoru!" Seiya called. "I swear, the minute I see her crying, I'm coming for you," he said half jokingly. Mamoru nodded while grinning ear to ear. _That's nice_ , Seiya thought, _it's been long since I've seen you smile like that, Mamoru._


	15. 15 When It’s All Over, Zombie AU

Everyone says it's gonna be okay. That everything's going to be over and it's all going to be fine.

But that's not true at all.

Here I am, still standing, only two of my friends left by my side. I've lost the rest of them to those ugly terrible monsters.

Those ugly terrible _undead_ monsters that don't even deserves to be called creatures.

My best friend, Luna, puts a hand on my shoulder, as if to signal to me it's time to go. We turned around from horrific scene before us, with blood splattered on our hands.

I didn't wish to kill any of them, even though all of them had taken a loved one away from everyone in this country. But as the zombies closed in, I knew I had to. With Luna and my boyfriend, Mamoru by my side, we fight until we made it to the emergency shelter the government created.

At the enterance, they inspect us. Nothing went wrong until zombie blood was found in Luna's bloodstream. Which meant she could've turned on our way here or any second right now. They took her away to another room, but I knew that that moment was the last I saw of her as soon as I heard the all to familiar scream.

Mamoru and I took our proportions of the food provided and found a spot away from the crowd. We've both lost our families, friends, and we probably will lose each other soon, seeing the whole zombie ordeal.

He was the one who spoke first.

"Usa-chan, do you really think things will just go back to normal after this ends? _Will_ this end?"

I felt hot tears burning in my eyes, blurring my vision. But I forced the tears to go away, no time for that now.

"No," I started saying, my voice sounds raw. "How can they go back to 'normal' after all? All of us here has at least lost someone. And nothing can replace the pain as that. This will end, but not with a cure. The government has made _that_ point clear enough. They are going to rebuild that helicopter we saw in the other room and shoot at all the zombies until they're all gone."

"But-"

"There's no but's. If the government was cruel enough to try an experience with music at the start of this whole apocalypse, what makes you think they would create a cure for their people who they clearly don't care about?"

Mamoru was silent for a bit. I think I went too hard on him. But he needed to know to truth. The apocalypse has changed me. And him, too. I became harsher, he became softer. It hurts to see him like this. But he would become strong again someday. He promised me he would.

Just like all the other promises we made.

Just like all the other promises that are unable to be kept anymore.


End file.
